Le Quatrième Chaos
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, Tony Stark et Bruce Banner ne peuvent pas s'entendre - les Trois Chaos l'ont déjà assez prouvé. Et il n'y en aura pas de quatrième. À moins que les choses ne dégénérent... Rating M pour smut/PWP.


Note : Hello ! Parce que ça fait très (trop) longtemps que je n'ai pas écris du côté de nos Avengers préférés, me voilà avec un petit OS/PWP, que je dédie à l'adorable **Yumika** pour tout son soutien et sa perversion que j'admire... :3 Et en ce jour de fête, le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez faire à votre mère c'est de ne **pas** lui montrer cet OS *regard entendu*. L'histoire n'a aucun rapport avec _Cold Hearted Man_.

Rating : M, okay on rigole plus, voici 8,000 mots de pur smut, PWP, qui m'a brûlé les empreintes digitales, avec du : angry sex, sang (un petit peu), BDSM (un petit peuuu), DomSub (beaucouuup), et autres joyeusetés entre deux adultes parfaitement consentants.

Beta : **Nathdawn**, mamienne.

Reviews : avec plaisir parce qu'avec cet OS je fais un peu un test avant de me lancer dans un projet plus long du même acabit, et j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis (entre honneurs ou lapidation, à vous de juger).

* * *

« Ça va, Tony. »

« On voit ton os tout de même. »

« Ce n'est pas si profond. »

« Je vais vomir je crois... »

« Ce n'est pas _si_ profond. »

Tony se tourna sur lui-même et passa sa main sur son bouc piquant ; une variante plus classe, et beaucoup plus Starkienne, que le traditionnel pincement à l'avant-bras _Bon sang de merde mais dites-moi que je rêve _!

Cette balade était une bonne idée pourtant à la base, car autant l'avouer il n'y avait que ça à faire d'intéressant dans le coin. Tony n'était pas spécialement fan du Michigan -un état aussi proche du Canada ne présageait jamais rien de bon- mais lorsque le SHIELD s'était ramené à grands coups de « Trois semaines d'entraînement au bord du lac vous feront le plus grand bien », il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, l'ingénieur n'avait jamais connu les voyages scolaires, les sorties entre élèves et les 400 coups à faire lorsque le prof avait le dos tourné - au MIT, on était plutôt du genre à travailler, manger, dormir, _vivre_ dans un laboratoire 25 heures par jour.

Avec les Avengers, il vivait son _Friends _comme le qualifiait Barton à chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble pour un petit-déjeuner de champion, ou qu'ils faisaient cogner leurs verres remplis de champagnes, vidés et remplis déjà plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Toute cette histoire de groupe le faisait rajeunir, et rajeunir était, quoi qu'on en dise, le point G de Tony Stark.

Alors, lorsqu'il proposa à Clint une sortie pour, premièrement, emmerder Fury qui leur avait donné rendez-vous à seize heures et deuxièmement, pour respirer l'air frais du bord de lac, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde que leur traditionnel défi oh-très-masculin se terminerait avec une plaie béante, sanguinolente avec supplément fracture sur le mollet de l'espion.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as fait pour tomber ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? La branche a craqué ! »

« Donc on est d'accord, j'ai gagné la course ? »

Clint écarquilla grand ses yeux bleus et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de l'ego de son aîné.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je suis arrivé en haut de cet arbre plus vite que toi, si on y réfléchit bien. »

« Si on y réfléchit bien, j'ai le putain de tibia pété en deux. Donc... »

« Donc ex-æquo ? »

Le blond inspira longuement, fermant ses yeux pour ne pas être tenté de foutre son poing sur le nez de son ami et ordonna d'une voix lasse.

« Ramène-moi à la base Tony. »

Heureusement, Stark était un fan incontestable de films de guerre, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais su comment ramener un mourant jusqu'au poste de médecine le plus proche. Mais dans les films hollywoodiens, les victimes gémissaient des « Laisse moi ici Bobby, je vais te ralentir, dis à ma femme que je l'aime et tape-toi la si tu veux », bref, un vrai discours de mec, pas des jérémiades comme lui avait servi Clint : « Putain Tony tiens-moi mieux que ça. Regarde devant toi ! Bordel si tu me laisses tomber ici, je te jure que je te tuerai dans ton sommeil. » Les films, c'était vraiment mieux que la vraie vie.

Tony entra dans l'infirmerie aux allures d'hôpital et laissa tomber le poids lourd sur la table surélevée. La base était étonnement assez petite, étendue sur des dizaines de kilomètres, pratiquement vide à partir de 17h, lorsque les agents en formation avaient quartier libre. Ce n'était pas de ce genre de base souterraine, comme à Devil's Blackbone, et de cela, personne ne s'en plaignait, encore moins quand Géant Vert était de la partie.

« Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? », intervint une grosse voix dans le dos de l'ingénieur, qui se retourna immédiatement.

« On s'est fait attaquer. », plaida Tony avait la canaillerie d'un gamin pris en faute, sortant le traditionnel _C'est pas moi !_ avant que les deux heures de colle ne lui retombent dessus.

Le visage du directeur se figea dans une grimace mi-paniquée, mi-écœurée en voyant la sale blessure de Barton, avant qu'un physicien aux cheveux bouclés ne fassent apparition à ses côtés.

« Ils sont sortis avant le début de la réunion et Clint est tombé d'un arbre... », avoua Bruce soupirant, manifestement déjà épuisé par les gamineries des deux super-héros les plus insupportables du groupe.

« Petite balance... », s'étouffa Tony dans un rire étranglé, avant de fusiller de son regard sombre celui du physicien.

Bruce Banner, Hulk dévastateur et collabo à ses heures perdues. Au début de toute cette charmante histoire de super-héros et de super-alien commandés par un super-bouc, autant l'avouer, Tony avait trouvé en la personne de Steve Rogers la cible idéale pour balancer piques sur piques, à coups de 4G, de rayons gamma et de Facebook. Le temps passant, l'ingénieur avait néanmoins compris que le Captain était beaucoup moins coincé qu'il n'y paraissait, et que, _d'accord_, il était un véritable ami. Bruce Banner quant à lui physicien génial, n'avait jamais réussi à sortir de sa coquille, malgré les très nombreuses tentatives de Stark, à l'entraîner dans les fêtes les plus alcoolisées, les boîtes de strip-teases les plus osées, dans les laboratoires les plus sophistiqués. Le physicien avait toujours gardé ses distances, se cachant sous la très pratique excuse du _Mes avant-bras sont verts, il serait temps que je monte seul à ma chambre_.

Bruce lui rendit son sourire ironique et s'approcha de l'espion lorsque Fury avança de quelques pas pour inspecter sa blessure.

« C'est cassé ? »

« Je crois... », confessa Clint dans une grimace, le choc étant passé, la douleur déboulant comme la pire des avalanches.

« Il faut que je fasse revenir l'équipe médicale que j'ai envoyée à Marquette... Vous pouvez tenir une heure ? »

« Avec un peu d'arsenic, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Les trois têtes scrutèrent le visage déformé du plus jeune, et comprirent que vue la douleur, l'espion plaisantait à peine.

« Docteur Banner, », appela Fury en se tournant vers lui « vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? »

« Je vais essayer. », répondit l'appelé d'un signe de la tête proche d'un mouvement militaire.

Bruce hâta le pas vers les étagères qu'il se mit à ouvrir rapidement, à la recherche de matériel adéquat. Fury s'approcha pour serrer l'épaule du blessé pour lui transmettre ses meilleurs sentiments sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Tony se tourna vers son ami et réalisa enfin la gravité de sa blessure.

« On peut dire que t'as gagné la course. »

« Oui, vu la situation, je crois que c'est la moindre des choses. », réussit à sourire Barton, à moitié allongé sur le lit, les poings serrés, le front humide de sueur.

Tony se pencha vers lui, une main appuyée sur le brancard et lui sourit une seconde, pour le rassurer, avant de relever la tête impatiemment.

« Banner, vous trouvez quelque chose ? »

« Deux secondes, je cherche... »

Le vouvoiement était devenu monnaie courante entre les deux hommes depuis qu'ils avaient compris que la Palestine et Israël avaient plus de chance de se réconcilier qu'eux. Il grimaça malgré lui en voyant le corps enfermé dans une chemise trop grande bondir d'un placard à un autre et pesta aussi haut qu'il le put.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais tu seras soigné par Docteur Maboule. »

Clint, dont les yeux peinaient à rester ouvert, eut un semblant de sourire, déjà rattrapé par une douleur qui se faisait à chaque seconde plus insupportable. L'insulté quant à lui, se retourna lentement pour fixer ses yeux verts sur l'ingénieur.

« C'est de moi que vous parlez ? »

« C'est une référence en fait, c'est un jeu où faut pas toucher les bords quand on retire des objets dans le corps du patient qui... »

« Je sais très bien à quoi vous faites allusion. », le coupa Banner en faisant tomber des compresses dans un bol en plastique avant de s'approcher du lit de la victime. « Okay Clint, ça va aller... »

« Je crois que c'est ce que Jackie a dit à John avant que son crâne ne se retrouve à la fois sur la banquette arrière et le tableau de bord. »

Bruce ignora la remarque acerbe et sortit une paire de ciseaux pour découper le pantalon de l'espion afin de dégager la plaie. Clint se redressa d'un coup, le tissu collé à sa blessure par le sang, en poussant un cri inhumain. Tony sursauta vivement, posant automatiquement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le tenir en place, à la même seconde que Bruce, qu'il fusilla du regard.

« Vous ne devriez pas commencer par lui donner, oh je ne sais pas moi, _de la morphine par exemple ?!_ », manqua de crier l'ingénieur dont la patience auprès de son ami souffrant volait tout bonnement en éclat.

« C'est bon Stark, laissez-moi deux minutes, je ne suis pas... »

« _Médecin_, on le sait ! », cria-t-il en se penchant en avant, comme une menace, vers ce docteur de pacotille qui torturait son meilleur ami.

« On se calme ! », dût intervenir le blond, levant ses mains pour faire reculer les torses des deux hommes penchés au-dessus de lui. « Bruce, tout va bien se passer, je te fais confiance, mais Tony a raison, un peu de morphine me ferait beaucoup de bien. »

« Bien sûr, tout de suite. », s'excusa du bout de ses yeux vert le physicien en arrangeant une seringue avec le matériel nécessaire.

Il attrapa le bras de son ami qu'il prépara et s'apprêta à poser l'aiguiller sur la peau avant de relever le visage vers le milliardaire.

« Vous, allez vous asseoir là-bas ! », ordonna-t-il en indiquant le seul fauteuil de la pièce d'un signe de la tête.

« Je reste là. »

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec un pantin qui gesticule autour de moi. », grogna-t-il entre sa mâchoire serrée.

« Tony... », appela d'une voix faible Clint que la douleur rendait difficilement patient « Fais ce qu'il dit, s'il te plaît... »

Stark serra ses doigts sur le cuir blanc du lit où était allongé son ami, et se fit violence pour lui sourire, avant de faire quatre pas jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laissa lourdement tomber. C'était une torture d'être si loin de Clint, de le voir souffrir sans ne rien pouvoir y faire et de savoir qu'il était quelque part responsable de tout ça. Mais la pire des tortures était de voir Barton aux mains de Banner-Terreur.

Il y avait eu en tout trois tentative de rapprochement entre le docteur et l'ingénieur, trois tentatives que les Avengers appelèrent par la suite : Les Trois Chaos.

New York était encore en train de se relever difficilement de l'attaque alien et le groupe de super-héros commençait enfin une vie calme à s'apprivoiser. Avec leur début d'amitié scientifique dans l'hélioporteur, Tony et Bruce continuèrent à se voir, toujours cachés dans les laboratoires du milliardaire. Mais la cohabitation fut de courte durée, le physicien comprenant bien vite que l'environnement où travaillait Tony était constitué de hard-metal, d'explosions en tous genres et de robots intelligents ; autant de raisons pour faire grimper son état d'anxiété à son maximum. En entendant la décision de son cadet, Tony avait crié si fort sa déception que Clint les entendit à l'autre bout de l'étage. L'affaire état scellée : Bruce était beaucoup trop coincé.

Le Deuxième Chaos se passa au _Provocateur_, dans cette boîte de nuit clinquante où le prix de la bouteille de Dom Pérignon équivalait au loyer mensuel d'un petit 20 mètre carré du nord de Manhattan. Tony avait enfin réussit à faire venir sa bande de potes aux super-pouvoirs et s'enivrait déjà à l'idée de s'enivrer réellement sans qu'on ne vienne le juger, parce que _Hey ! Ce soir on fait la fête !_ Bruce Banner était venu, contre toute attente, et si Stark lui en voulait encore d'avoir décidé d'arrêter toute collaboration scientifique, il osa espérer pouvoir lier une amitié. Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et que son estomac se remplissait de tous les alcools existants sur terre, Tony dut admettre que tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il était à un stage où l'alcool pouvait aisément remplacer le sang dans ses veines lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était de loin le seul à avoir autant bu. Il avait retrouvé le reste des Avengers sur la terrasse, à siroter pour la plus part leur deuxième cocktail, tous agglutinés autour d'un Bruce qui leur racontait une histoire apparemment hilarante. Et même si Tony était de loin le milliardaire le plus fêtard de la côte Est, ce soir là il apprit que ses amis préféraient la compagnie d'un conteur d'histoire plutôt que celle de la vodka - cela n'en était que plus triste alors que Steve Roger avait promis à Tony qu'il essayerait de se rendre saoul. L'affaire était scellée : Tony était alcoolique.

Le Troisième Chaos fut de loin le plus bruyant, et non pas seulement à cause des cris des deux hommes mais bien à cause de la musique de la boîte de strip-tease où l'ingénieur avait piégeait son cadet. Il ne pouvait pas être collègues ? Très bien. Pas amis non plus ? Pas de problème. Alors, Tony en ferait son souffre-douleur. Ils étaient installés sur d'épais fauteuils canapés rouge criard depuis à peine une heure, que Bruce était déjà en sueur, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts par la danseuse assise sur ses genoux. Bien sûr, Tony n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, la musique était trop forte, mais il voyait les lèvres du physicien bouger sans arrêt. Quelle idée de vouloir utiliser sa bouche pour _parler_ à une strip-teaseuse, alors qu'il y avait tellement d'autres formidables choses à faire... Stark regardait d'un oeil discret mais totalement voyeur la scène se dérouler à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il avait suffisamment payé Karma pour qu'elle fasse la totale au physicien, sans vêtement et surtout sans pudeur. Combiné aux stroboscopes, à la fumée des cigares et à la chaleur, le spectacle était tout à fait excitant. Mais ce qui avait commencé par une formidable soirée se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de plus dangereux, de plus gros, et surtout de plus vert. Stark n'avait rien remarqué, c'est Natasha (elle-même pourtant accompagnée par la délicieuse Sunny) qui s'était levé pour mettre Karma en sécurité et s'était penché vers le physicien dont les bras grossissaient à vue d'oeil. Ils réussirent à le sortir d'urgence, à l'attirer à l'air frais sur le toit de l'immeuble et à le calmer avant que la situation ne dégénère. Natasha hurla sur Tony en lui disant qu'avoir juré que Bruce avait explicitement demandé à venir était une belle connerie, et l'affaire était scellée : Tony était un enfoiré.

À l'infirmerie, Bruce inspira pour se donner du courage, sourit une seconde avant de reprendre son masque de concentration et pressa l'aiguille dans le bras de l'espion qui le remarqua à peine. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour que le médicament fasse effet et se pencha à nouveau vers la blessure qu'il réussit à nettoyer petit à petit, retirant cailloux, terre et bouts de bois qui s'y étaient incrustés sans demander son avis. Clint se laissa petit à petit sombrer dans les bras de l'anesthésiant, sursautant parfois lorsque les gestes de son médecin d'un jour lui étaient trop insupportables.

« Doucement... », grogna Tony, pour son ami qui n'en avait pas la force.

« Ça va Stark, je gère. »

« Comme vous avez géré le jour où vous avez visité Harlem ? »

Bruce en eut le souffle coupé, les mots du milliardaire ayant formé le pire des gants de boxe qui s'était logé avec force dans ses côtes. Stark était vraiment un adepte des coups bas, un lâche même, aux yeux du scientifique qui n'avait jamais réussi à le comprendre, malgré leur passion commune pour les mystères et la physique et un début d'amitié prometteur. Mais Stark avait un défaut, il était Tony. Son égoïsme était trop puissant pour les épaules de Banner et un jour, il craignait que ce soit celles de Hulk qui ne le brisent en deux, sous la colère et la frustration que cet homme faisait monter chez lui depuis la fin des événements de New-York.

« Il y a une différence entre tuer des gens par accident et construire des armes de destruction massive pour gagner sa vie et ainsi, en tuer des milliers consciemment. », rétorqua le plus jeune en tapotant la blessure d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant. « Dites-moi Stark, comment dort-on avec tous ces morts sur la conscience ? »

« Dans un lit avec des draps en satin, pourquoi cette question ? Vous n'aviez pas ça à Calcutta dans votre cabane en bois ? », grimaça Tony qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été réellement touché par ses mots.

« Oh non, j'avais une vie simple, juste à faire mon boulot de docteur et à sauver des gens. »

« En les faisant souffrir autant que Clint actuellement ? »

« Ce n'était pas pareil... »

« Doc', moi aussi, je peux prescrire du paracétamol à un gamin qui a mal à la tête, alors, avouez-le, vous êtes autant médecin que je suis strip-teaseuse. »

« Et c'est vrai que vous vous y connaissez beaucoup en strip-teaseuse... », rit tout bas Banner.

Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur son aîné depuis que ce dernier s'était installé sur le fauteuil comme ordonné. Tony lui, ne le quittait pas du regard. Il inspectait chaque geste, chaque réaction, s'apprêtant à se lever pour lui mettre un coup de poing bien mérité s'il faisait encore ne serait-ce grimacer qu'une seule fois l'espion. Mais Clint ne réagissait plus depuis un bout de temps déjà, abruti par la morphine que son corps préférait nettement à la douleur.

« J'ai _juste_ une vie sexuelle. Contrairement à d'autres. », sourit Stark qui savait que n'importe quel homme pouvait se battre comme un roquet, mais que lorsque l'on parlait des problèmes en-dessous de la ceinture, le combat était gagné d'avance.

« Oh, je n'ose imaginer quelle vie sexuelle vous vivez, pleine de rencontres, d'alcool, de MST... », rit tout bas Banner en séchant son front de son avant-bras.

« Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, il y a dix ans et c'est réglé. Depuis, c'est assez parfait. Vous vous rappelez doc', ce que c'est d'être en quelqu'un ? De la, ou_ le_, pénétrer, lentement d'abord, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, avant de sentir que son corps à elle, ou à_ lui_, qui vous appelle, qui vous retient, qui vous demande, encore et encore. »

« Je suis en train de nettoyer une plaie, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à parler de ça. »

« C'est ça votre problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez qu'en parler... », demanda Stark en levant un sourcil, et devant le frisson oh-très-léger qu'il vit sur l'avant bras gauche du médecin, il sourit, vainqueur d'un jeu auquel il ne perdait jamais. « Oh Banner, comme je suis heureux de ne pas avoir votre vie... »

Le physicien posa le dernier coton utilisé dans le petit récipient en plastique et se lava soigneusement les mains avant de les essuyer avec une serviette. Il se retourna et Tony sut que la partie n'était pas finie, car le docteur souriait. Pas un sourire amusé, pas un sourire faux non plus, mais un sourire de prédateur, un sourire d'homme qui connaissait un secret, un secret si précieux que la victoire semblait s'éloigner des mains du milliardaire. Bruce s'approcha et se pencha vers son aîné, continuant de se sécher les mains minutieusement.

« Pour un génie, vous ne savez pas grand chose, monsieur Stark. »

« Vous savez que si vous vous débattez dans les sables mouvants, l'agonie n'en sera que plus douloureuse ? »

« Ah, votre fidèle estime de vous-même ne vous quitte jamais n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous croyez vraiment être aussi dangereux que des sables mouvants ? Mais mon cher ami, vous êtes aussi précieux que de la boue. »

« Attention docteur, ma patience a des limites. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient de leurs sourires crispés poussés à l'extrême, leurs yeux murmurant toutes ces insultes que leurs lèvres métaphorisaient avec dextérité.

« La mienne aussi Stark, et vous le savez très bien. »

« Vous allez me ressortir l'excuse du Géant Vert ? Ça commence à être répétitif cette histoire. »

« Oh, oh non monsieur Stark... », rit Banner en jetant violemment au sol la serviette dont il n'avait plus besoin, avant de se pencher en avant, une main sur le dossier du siège où était installé son aîné, une autre sur l'accoudoir vide. « Ce n'est pas de l'Autre dont vous devez avoir peur. Mais de moi. Car si l'Autre n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, moi, oui. »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

« Je vous briserai la mâchoire avant même que vous n'ayez pu sortir une de vos fameuses phrases chocs. »

« Mh, c'est embêtant, car il n'y a aucun médecin dans le coin qui pourrait me la remettre en place par la suite... »

« Je pourrai le faire. Mais il faudra me supplier d'abord. »

« ... C'est ce que je dis, il n'y a _aucun_ médecin dans le coin. »

La main du physicien posée sur l'accoudoir se leva instinctivement pour attraper le tee-shirt du milliardaire qu'il tira à lui par le col. Stark par réflexe, répéta le même geste, attrapant la chemise blanche de son cadet, leurs fronts se frôlant dangereusement, leurs souffles s'entremêlant et... _merde_. Merde, merde, _merde_. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Pas avec _lui_.

Tony aimait emmerder le monde de la même force qu'il voulait que le monde l'aime ; les joutes verbales étaient son petit plaisir. Avec Pepper, nombres de leurs disputes s'étaient finies en baisers passionnés, mais, _merde_, il ne devait pas être excité par ce rapport de force avec _Bruce Banner_.

« Une équipe est arrivée, on va l'emmener passer une radio. », intervint Fury, faisant redresser tout aussitôt les deux hommes qui s'éloignèrent de quelques pas avant que le directeur ne puisse s'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai nettoyé la plaie comme j'ai pu et je lui ai administré de la morphine. », expliqua le physicien à un des deux médecins qui venait d'entrer pour tirer le brancard hors de la pièce.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, je ne veux pas que mon pote se chope une septicémie... », objecta Tony en suivant le brancard déjà dans le couloir.

Bruce lui jeta un regard plein de haine avant de reprendre son compte-rendu avec son collègue.

« Fury, sincèrement, je ne comprends pas ce que Banner fait ici. Foutez-le dans un labo, il sera plus utile. Il ne fait pas partie des Avengers. Okay le Hulk est pratique pour péter un bus en deux, mais il faut aussi un cerveau en état de marche... », expliqua Stark au directeur qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, plus préoccupé par l'état de santé de son espion que par les divagations excentriques du milliardaire.

« Connard... », murmura Bruce dont la patience avait été oubliée dans l'infirmerie.

« Il est vulgaire en plus ! », rajouta Tony en le pointant du doigt.

Bruce serra le poing, de façon assez visible pour que Tony en fasse de même, avant qu'ils ne furent interrompus par Fury.

« L'équipe médicale s'occupe de Barton, je retourne au sous-sol, on se tient informé. », il salua l'équipe qui fit disparaître le brancard dans les longs couloirs, puis salua les deux hommes dont il ne remarqua même pas la colère, et disparut à son tour en faisant marche arrière.

Là, ils étaient seuls, à se faire face, dans ce couloir blanc qu'ils imaginaient repeindre en rouge avec le sang de l'autre, les poings serrés et les yeux comptant à chaque clignement de paupières le décompte qui les ferait bondir l'un sur l'autre. Mais c'est finalement le sourire amusé de Banner qui mit fin à l'ultimatum, et Tony n'y tenant plus, se jeta sur le corps du physicien pour le repousser violemment dans la salle et administra un rapide coup de poing au visage bronzé du physicien qui manqua de tomber sous la surprise.

« Désolé docteur, mais ça me démangeait depuis tellement longtemps... »

Bruce gémit, passa sa main rapidement sur son nez qu'il examina ensuite pour n'y trouver heureusement aucune trace de sang et bougea sa mâchoire de droite à gauche avant de sourire autant que possible.

« Ce n'est pas grave... »

Le point de sa phrase se trouva être en fait un poing, qu'il jeta à son tour sur le visage de son aîné, son nez craquant dans un bruit sec.

« Bordel, Banner ! », s'écria Tony en se tenant le visage de ses mains déjà rougies par le sang, reculant maladroitement jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le lit où était encore allongé Clint quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bon sang, comme cela avait été... jouissif. Peut-être pas sexuellement parlant, mais humainement parlant. Bruce se sentait enfin libéré d'un poids qui le pesait depuis des semaines déjà. Il sourit malgré lui, massa sa main quelques instants et devant le corps recroquevillé du plus vieux, il réalisa petit à petit la violence de son geste, aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement.

« Stark, ça va... ? »

Il tendit une main vers le corps dont il ne voyait plus le visage.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Laissez-moi regarder... »

« Pourquoi, pour me péter une dent en plus ?! », demanda Tony, baissant ses mains et dévoilant ainsi un visage strié par le sang.

Bruce grimaça à la vision, car même s'il avait vu de pires blessures, l'idée de l'avoir provoquée le mit mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha rapidement pour poser ses mains sur le visage de l'ingénieur qu'il obligea à relever.

« Gardez la tête en arrière... »

« Putain Banner, lâchez-moi ! », ordonna Tony en tentant de le repousser, la vue encore légèrement floue sous la violence du choc.

Bruce attrapa au hasard du coton posé sur la petite tablette à côté d'eux et tapota ses lèvres et son menton pour le nettoyer.

« Je suis docteur, vous vous rappelez ? Je soigne les gens. »

« Après les avoir frappés ? »

« _Vous_ avez commencé ! »

« Non, c'est vous qui avez commencé à me chauffer ! »

Bruce recula le coton rouge et tint fermement le menton entre son index et son pouce pour obliger Tony à le regarder.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« À vous pencher sur moi comme ça sur le fauteuil à quelques mètres seulement de Clint ; mais je me demande, auriez-vous réellement sauté sur moi si Fury n'était pas arrivé ? »

Bruce inspecta ses yeux, pour savoir à quel point le milliardaire délirait ou cherchait à le contrarier, voire même s'il disait la vérité et préféra répondre en enfonçant un coton dans la narine ensanglantée sans douceur.

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas... ? », murmura la voix de Tony, ses yeux scrutant le plafond, son visage penché en arrière comme ordonné silencieusement par la main qui maintenait toujours sa mâchoire.

Le physicien ne répondit pas. Parfois, les mots n'étaient pas la meilleure des solutions. Il inspecta le visage qu'il tenait fermement, avant que ses yeux ne glissent jusqu'au cou où un filet de sang avait coulé. De son pouce, il l'essuya, remontant à l'envers le chemin de la goutte. La peau de Tony était brûlante, Bruce avait toujours suspecté le réacteur de le réchauffer, ce qui expliquerait les tee-shirt sans manches et bien trop fins que l'ingénieur portait continuellement, réveillant en Bruce des envies qu'on pouvait aisément résumer à : _À genoux, tais toi et ouvre la bouche_. Il regarda le cou tout juste nettoyé et se pencha pour poser sa langue à l'endroit même où la goutte de sang s'était arrêtée, pour en retracer le chemin, avec une lenteur exquise.

Tony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la respiration bruyante entre ses lèvres ouvertes et sourit de plus belle lorsque la langue chaude arriva sur la partie si sensible près de son oreille.

« En fait, j'avais tort... », murmura l'ingénieur, croisant dans la seconde le regard interrogateur du physicien. « Vous êtes terriblement immoral docteur. » Son sourire laissa place à son visage le plus sérieux. « Je vous interdis de vous arrêter. »

Bruce sourit de plus belle et prit cette fois son visage entre ses deux mains, avant de faire frôler leurs fronts.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça monsieur Stark, je ne vous lâcherai pas de si tôt, pas avec une blessure comme ça. Je suis désolé d'en avoir été l'auteur mais vous l'avez tellement, tellement mérité, vous savez... »

Tony mordit sa lèvre inférieure à l'entente de _ces_ mots prononcés avec _cette_ voix, qui trouvait un chemin tout à fait naturel jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

« Insupportable, petit prétentieux... », murmura le physicien en mordillant le menton qu'il nettoyait petit à petit. « J'aurais pu viser votre ventre d'ailleurs, soyez-en reconnaissant. »

« Ou mon entre-jambe. »

Bruce sourit comme un magnifique loup, prêt à dévorer la plus sensuelle des proies et releva son visage pour coller leurs fronts l'un à l'autre, ses mains glissant sous le tee-shirt pour le lui enlever.

« Je m'en occuperai, mais d'une tout autre manière, je vous le garantis. »

« Merde, j'ai jamais autant aimé une visite médicale. »

« Quand ça sera fini, je vous promets que vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer. »

Tony sourit et réalisa qu'ils avaient quitté le monde vaporeux des paroles en l'air pour revenir sur la terre aussi ferme que son érection. Bruce lui ôta son tee-shirt d'un geste sec et ses yeux de scientifiques reflétèrent la lumière bleue qui l'avait toujours fasciné. De ses mains timides, il encercla le réacteur et avec une lenteur délicieuse posa le bout de ses doigts sur le métal.

« Mais alors, vous avez réellement un cœur. », ironisa-t-il sans quitter des yeux l'objet de ses milles interrogations.

« Il parait. »

« Vous êtes un véritable mystère... », murmura Banner, pour la première fois si sérieux que Tony hésita à arrêter leur très étrange mais très prometteuse étreinte. _Visite médicale_, pardon.

« Tu veux le voir ? », demanda Tony sans réaliser qu'il avait pour la première fois tutoyé le docteur, dont les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise.

Manifestement peu emballé par cette idée, Banner fit un pas en arrière, avant que la main gauche de Tony ne l'attrape par la nuque pour coller son front au sien, leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre, celui du physicien le surplombant sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver ça humiliant. Il s'accrocha à ses yeux, lui donnant l'ordre silencieux de ne pas bouger, et de sa main droite dévissa, non sans une grimace de gêne, le réacteur, qu'il tourna entre ses doigts.

Le geste était trop intime, Bruce ne quittait pas le regard fascinant de son patient le plus complexe, voyant juste du coin de l'œil la main extraire lentement le réacteur. Combiné au souffle de Tony, aux allures lointaine de whisky se répercutant sur ses lèvres, il n'y tint plus et les entrouvrit légèrement pour faire glisser sa langue jusqu'à celles qui le tentaient tant, avant que Tony ne recule sa tête avec la même force qu'il imposa le réacteur aux mains du médecin.

« Tiens, tu as 2m37. »

Bruce Banner avait la vie de Tony Stark entre ses mains. Littéralement. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser que cela se passait, réellement, et baissa enfin ses yeux pour admirer la véritable prouesse technologique. C'était brillant, unique et beau. À l'image de son propriétaire en somme, dont le corps intriguait Bruce, sans qu'il n'ose y poser encore les yeux.

« Dans ta précédente version, il n'y avait que 3 accélérateurs de particules non ? »

« C'était trop peu pour l'armure, et j'avais encore besoin du palladium pour le faire marcher. »

« Et maintenant, pour le flux de plasma, tu passes par l'énergie froide ? »

« C'est un micro-tokamak, si tu préfères. »

« Avec confinement-inertiel ? »

« Exactement. »

« C'est... excitant. », confessa Bruce en déglutissant, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme sur terre qui pouvait le faire bander juste en parlant de fusion nucléaire.

« Terriblement excitant. », appuya Tony d'une voix proche d'une plainte et les yeux de Bruce remontèrent de son entre-jambe manifestement dans le même état que le sien, avant de se poser sur son torse et le trou béant.

Bruce avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vie (il était le Hulk après tout), mais la vision de ce corps si parfait percé en son centre par un trou enveloppé de métal lui laissa une désagréable sensation de malaise, qui ne manqua pas au concerné. Ses muscles se tétanisant petit à petit, sa bouche commençant à s'assécher, l'ingénieur savait qu'il ne fallait pas tarder pour remettre en place la seule chose au monde qui pouvait le maintenir en vie.

Il attrapa le poignet du physicien et le tira à lui avant de murmurer d'une voix sourde :

« Remets-le et tourne deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Le docteur regarda la main qui tenait le processeur, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus, et murmura à son tour :

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Maintenant. », ordonna Stark dans une grimace à peine retenue que Bruce comprit comme étant le réveil de la douleur.

Alors, sans plus attendre, il exécuta les ordres, remettant en place le réacteur et le tournant de ses doigts agiles avant d'entendre un clic qui les fit souffler tous les deux. Il regarda encore quelques secondes la lumière bleue qui l'éclairait faiblement, et réalisa qu'il était penché au-dessus de l'ingénieur, appuyé sur ses poings de part et d'autre du corps à moitié nu, leurs lèvres si proches, qui ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire.

Ils se regardèrent, et comprirent qu'ils venaient de vivre là un moment réellement intime. Le sexe, en comparaison, n'en était que la suite logique.

Bruce plongea sans attendre et attrapa entre ses lèvres celles de l'ingénieur dont il viola l'entrée sans douceur, prenant possession de cette bouche qui lui avait fait tellement de mal ces dernières semaines. Il eut la confirmation en la découvrant que Stark était passé par la case _Bouteille de Whisky_ quelques temps plus tôt et grimaça dans le baiser, avant d'ajouter ses dents à l'équation. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, mais ni Stark, ni Banner ne s'en plaignaient, parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps que la tendresse était aussi excitante à leurs yeux qu'un grille-pain.

Tony gémissait, sans retenue, sans honte, et incarnait ainsi très exactement les fantasmes les moins avouables du physicien. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas moral, du moins pas lorsqu'on l'en venait au sexe. Et quand bien même, la moralité, n'avait rien à faire dans la chambre. Ou dans cette infirmerie.

Bruce prolongea ses baisers jusqu'au cou dont il mordit la chair avec un plaisir évident, ses mains remontant le long des bras de son amant avant de redescendre sur les tétons qu'il pinça fermement. L'ingénieur laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il aurait voulu plus viril et se pencha en arrière pour échapper inconsciemment aux attouchements plus douloureux que réellement jouissif.

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça... ? », sourit Banner en se penchant sans mal, suivant de ses dents avides de tendres morsures les lèvres déjà bien trop rouges d'un milliardaire qu'il comptait ne plus jamais lâcher.

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux, sourit malgré lui, la lèvre inférieure littéralement happée par son cadet et réussit difficilement à articuler :

« Tu caches vraiment bien ton jeu Banner. »

« Un jeu auquel tu perdras. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. », avoua dans un souffle libérateur le milliardaire en serrant inconsciemment le cuir du lit entre ses doigts, les articulations déjà blanchies sous l'effort.

« Alors, tu vas être un gentil patient, bien docile ? Stark, tu me surprends. », sourit le plus jeune dans une grimace de contentement avant de se redresser pour admirer le corps offert dont il rapprocha les genoux dans un geste impatient, pour lui retirer le jean de trop.

C'est nu que Bruce voulait Tony, sans compromis, sans cachette, ni retour en arrière possible ; ce qu'il eut dans la seconde. C'était officiellement Noël en juillet. Il revint lécher la peau sensible sous l'oreille du plus vieux et regarda par-dessus l'épaule les produits qui lui seraient le plus utile et attrapa maladroitement un gel qu'il savait froid, avant de dévisser le bouchon au-dessus du membre de son amant sur lequel il versa une quantité exagérée.

Tony gémit, une plainte informe où se percutaient les mots _Enfoiré, C'est froid, N'arrête surtout pas_, et tenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules du physicien, qu'il refusa en les lui remettant de force sur la banquette. Aucun des deux ne ferait en sorte que ce soit une étreinte facile, car facile était ennuyeux, et facile n'était en aucun cas excitant. La bouteille atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd et la main chaude de Bruce se posa sur le sexe sur lequel il étala le gel qui refroidissait déjà désagréablement sa paume. Il eut un demi-sourire, à peine désolé et demanda :

« Ce n'est pas trop froid ? »

« Du tout. », mentit l'ingénieur, un œil fermé pour tenter d'ignorer la sensation horrible qui paralysait son entre-jambe.

« Ça ira mieux après. »

« Je te fais confiance doc'. »

Bruce sourit, car il savait pour la première fois de leur rencontre, que c'était vrai. Il sentait encore le poids du réacteur entre ses mains, et ce geste avait définitivement marqué le début d'une toute autre relation entre les deux hommes - une relation où ils passeraient plus de temps à atteindre l'orgasme qu'à réellement parler. Il encercla le membre épais entre ses doigts, remonta juste assez pour presser son pouce sur le gland rougis et bougea à peine le poignet, réchauffant le gel qui avait suffisamment torturé le milliardaire. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, ensorcelé par le magnifique spectacle d'un Tony Stark qui se brisait sous ses doigts. Mais Bruce n'aurait jamais pu le juger : il aimait ça. S'offrir à un autre, se laisser dominer était un magnifique cadeau qu'il avait offert à très peu d'homme, alors, que Tony lui offre à lui, malgré leur ressentiment, était si précieux qu'il aurait voulu l'encercler de ses bras, le serrer si fort qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, et que quoi que Tony pense, quoi que Tony fasse, seul le nom de Banner résonne dans toute son âme. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de voir ce visage à cette barbe si graphique laisser tomber le masque du _Parfait Petit Prétentieux_ pour dévoiler le visage du plaisir et de la soumission, au-delà des mots, au-delà de la raison.

Il commença à bouger, allant et venant sur ce sexe dur comme le sien qu'il ignorait encore. Tony se laissait faire, les yeux fixés sur la main qui le maîtrisait, sur ces doigts qui jouaient avec ses bourses comme une récompense, lorsqu'il ne contenait plus ses plaintes murmurées. Ça aurait pu être humiliant de s'offrir ainsi à un mec aussi coincé que Banner, mais il était loin, bien loin du petit laborantin discret qu'il laissait paraître. Alors_ humilian_t devint _excitant_.

« Je te l'interdis. », grogna Bruce en claquant la cuisse nue, tirant Tony hors de ses pensées.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir des mots qu'il aurait sans doute regrettés plus tard. Il grimaça sommairement lorsque la main referma son emprise et baissa à nouveau le visage, avant de blêmir.

« Banner... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. »

« Attends, tu... »

« Fais moi confiance Stark. », appuya le cadet.

Confiance, oui, ça il pouvait le faire, il lui avait même mis son foutu réacteur entre les mains. Mais présentement, alors que ces même mains étaient aussi vertes que ses yeux, l'ingénieur respirait mal, rapidement, lourdement, de ces moments où le sexe était tout ce qui comptait et que même les réflexes les plus évidents s'effritaient sous des caresses bien trop bonnes pour être arrêtées. Pourtant, c'était on ne peut plus dangereux, Tony se rappelait parfaitement du Troisième Chaos et n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver face à Hulk dans un moment pareille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Banner pouvait être aussi imprudent. Peut-être le physicien se fichait éperdument de perdre le contrôle, puisqu'il détestait Tony autant qu'il lui faisait du bien...

« Tu aimes ça... ? », demanda d'une voix affreusement sexy le médecin qui mordilla sans douceur le lobe de son docile patient.

Tony hocha rapidement la tête, à peine conscient des gémissements qu'il laissait échapper, les yeux accrochés à la main à la teinte verte qui le caressait, cherchant au fond de son âme la force nécessaire pour tout arrêter.

« Je t'ai. », reprit Bruce, ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par une claque sur la cuisse nue de l'ingénieur. « Posé. Une. Question. »

À la quatrième claque, la peau du milliardaire rouge et le souffle court, il avoua dans un gémissement désespéré.

« Oui. Oui, oui, _oui_. S'il te plaît. Banner... »

Ils ne prendraient pas leur temps, ils ne finiraient pas dans un lit avant de s'embrasser tendrement et de se souhaiter une bonne nuit, parce qu'il savait tous deux qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir à se réveiller côte à côte. C'était probablement là leur seule et unique étreinte. Pas la peine d'être sentimental pour autant.

Bien-sûr, Bruce n'avait jamais autant exploité son potentiel dominant, les fantasmes que son esprit frustré mettait en place ne prenant vie sous ses yeux que lorsque l'envie était trop forte et qu'internet était à porter de la main, mais même tous les films qu'il avait pu voir ne remplissaient pas toutes les conditions pour avoir _La_ situation. Car lorsqu'il voyait, d'un œil tellement las toutes ces vidéos où les femmes étaient on ne peut plus soumises, lui ne rêvait que d'une chose, voir un homme, si fier et viril et tellement, tellement insupportable comme Tony, se soumettre. C'était bien trop bon de dominer un homme comme lui, bien trop bon de le voir s'écrouler, gémissement après gémissement, sur cette table, entre ses doigts qui accéléraient le mouvement sans douceur. Il attrapa Tony par la nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger et activa sa main, gémissant au même rythme que l'ingénieur qui tentait de ses mains faibles de le faire se reculer. Le combat reprenait, aucun des deux ne faiblissant face aux envies de l'autre, mais le pouce qui pressa la carotide de l'ingénieur fit définitivement peser la balance du côté du docteur qui sourit de plus belle.

« J'ai gagné, Stark. », murmura-t-il sans quitter de ses yeux verts le regard sombre de son amant, qui devint si humide que Banner sut qu'il allait jouir, là, maintenant.

Il ne desserra aucune de ses mains, tenant entre ses paumes, la vie et plus important encore, les désirs de son aîné, et accéléra ses caresses jusqu'à sentir la semence chaude se répandre entre ses doigts. Il lâcha d'un coup le membre encore dur, admira le corps tremblant, rouge et sali et remonta ses yeux jusqu'au cou qu'il tenait encore, avant de desserrer sa main sans prévenir.

Tony ne chercha même pas à reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était vraiment pas utile pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il releva ses yeux mouillés sous la violence de l'orgasme forcé et croisa le regard de son cadet. Il était clair depuis le début qu'il finirait à genoux de toute façon. D'un geste qui leur semblait chorégraphié depuis des années, Stark se laissa glisser au sol, déboutonna le pantalon déformé par le plaisir de son amant qui l'aida de ses doigts tremblants et maladroits à retirer sa ceinture, et à peine eut-il eu le temps de la poser sur le lit que déjà la main de Tony avait sorti son membre avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

Brutal et totalement irrévérencieux, comme Tony Stark. Bruce Banner aimait vraiment beaucoup Tony Stark lorsque sa bouche servait réellement à quelque chose. Alors Bruce Banner enfonça sa main encore collante dans les cheveux courts du plus vieux et pressa sa paume à sa nuque, dans une demande qui ne nécessitait pas de mots pour dire _Continue_.

Le physicien ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, le milliardaire ne lui en laisserait pas non plus. Il prit le membre aussi loin que possible, creusant ses joues pour parfaire ses vas-et-vient, le caressant de sa langue encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le cadet prenne ses aises et s'enfonce si loin dans sa bouche qu'il ne pouvait que laisser faire sans oser bouger, de peur de lui faire mal - et surtout, de _se_ faire mal.

Bruce se pencha en avant, s'appuya d'une main sur le lit qui grinça sous le contact et serra sa main sur la nuque qu'il maîtrisait de sa main toujours légèrement verte. S'il laissa à Tony la première minute le luxe de donner la cadence, il reprit bien vite ses réflexes développés depuis des années qui consistaient à le rendre maître de tout. L'ingénieur à genoux ne bougeait plus, grognant tout au plus, laissant tout le corps et toute l'âme du physicien se résumer à ce membre qu'il imposait à sa bouche dans des coups de reins retenus depuis de trop longs mois. Il n'eut que deux fois la présence d'esprit de ne pas aller trop loin dans l'antre chaude qu'il aimait déjà passionnément, mais il était clair que depuis que Tony l'avait qualifié de _Petite Balance_ qu'aucun des deux ne serait raisonnable.

Il tint fermement contre lui l'ingénieur dont la bouche lui arracha un orgasme bruyant qui se répandit sur la langue si prétentieuse, qu'il se sentit incroyablement fier d'avoir réussi à la dompter. Il se recula d'un pas tout aussitôt pour admirer le magnifique chaos qu'il avait créé et les lèvres luisantes sur lequel il passa une dernière fois son membre, avant de prendre appui contre le lit, pour respirer enfin.

Mais des deux, Tony était bien sûr le plus essoufflé. À bout de souffle et d'envie, il resta un moment à genoux au sol, à scruter la jonction entre deux putain de morceaux du lino blanc. Avec des carrés de dix centimètres par dix centimètres. Blanc. Du lino quoi.

Il mit du temps avant de ressentir le froid, comme une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le ramener à la vraie vie. Il attrapa son tee-shirt noir sur lequel il essuya sa bouche, son membre et ses mains, et se redressa non sans mal pour enfiler son jean sans prendre la peine de passer par la case sous-vêtement, qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour regarder Banner dans les yeux, alors, il tourna lentement la tête et vit que son cadet le regardait déjà, habillé, même si pour lui, cela avait été beaucoup plus rapide.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour parler. Mais Tony ne connaissait pas un seul mot de cette langue, qui pouvait exprimer ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau à ce moment précis.

« On ferait mieux de... libérer la salle. », proposa Banner, et même si c'était la phrase la plus intéressante au monde, Stark aurait pu applaudir pour féliciter son amant d'avoir réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

Il lui fit simplement oui de la tête, enfila son tee-shirt et grimaça en sentant à la fois la semence lui coller à la peau et à la fois visible pour n'importe quel être humain doté d'une paire d'yeux.

« Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça... »

« Non, effectivement ça serait gênant. », répondit Tony de sa voix éraillée des vas-et-vient violents de son amant jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bruce soupira, passa une main sur son visage, en scrutant la porte, manifestement extrêmement attiré par l'idée de s'enfuir et de laisser derrière lui l'ingénieur, et finit par se retourner et déboutonner sa chemise, sous-laquelle se trouvait un tee-shirt sans manche bien trop sexy pour être cachée par l'immondice mal taillé qu'il portait fièrement.

« Merci... », murmura Stark en attrapant la chemise tendue et l'enfila sans attendre, ses yeux dévorant sans retenue le torse en tout point parfait à peine caché, face à lui.

Banner le vit, le comprit, et se retourna tout aussitôt pour sortir de la pièce. Tony hâta le pas et arriva à ses côtés, avant de remettre son col en place.

« On recommencera ? », demanda l'ingénieur en regardant droit devant lui.

« Que si tu m'énerves vraiment, vraiment beaucoup Tony. »

« Je peux être assez insupportable quand je m'y mets. »

« Je sais. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir qui se séparait en deux chemins, là où ils devaient se séparer. Tony reprit.

« Je _serai _insupportable. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai déjà hâte de votre prochaine visite médicale. Et croyez-moi que je ferai tout pour vous faire crier cette fois. »

« Taisez-vous monsieur Stark, votre prétention aggrave vos rides. »

« Chambre 18, premier étage, bâtiment A. »

« Ne fermez pas la porte à clé ce soir. »

« C'était prévu, docteur. »


End file.
